eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 77 (12 November 1985)
Synopsis Tension lingers between Kathy and Pete in their flat. Kathy goes to visit Angie; Pete asks Kathy when she will tell him what has been going on, Kathy says she will tell Pete in the evening. Saeed puts his shop up for sale. Mary does her make-up in preparation for her first exotic dance. Ali tries to talk to Sue about his impotence after they are unable to have sex again. Sue bats Ali away and tells him to stop thinking about it. Sheena offers to do Mary's make-up after watching her put it on. Kelvin denies skiving off of college when Tony questions why he is in the café with him. Hannah walks into the café and tells Tony that she does not want a messy divorce. She suggests that they have a civilised conversation without arguing and come to agreeable terms so that she does not have to contest their divorce. Hannah then suggests to Tony that he spends more time with his daughter, Cassie, now she is eleven. Mary asks Pauline if she will babysit for her whilst she is working. Pauline says she will not and Mary gets irritated. Andy returns home to collect some more clothes. An atmosphere looms over the pair as they try to talk about their relationship. Andy tells Debbie he will not move back in until they can have an understanding conversation about their relationship together. Ian tells Michelle that he will use his newly-learnt boxing skills to beat up anyone who bullies her. Angie, Kathy and Pauline have a talk about what Kathy is to do about her rape secret. Michelle begins paying Pete back for the loan he gave her. Sue offers to babysit for Mary when she hears that Mary needs someone to look after Annie. Kathy finally opens up to Pete about her rape. Pete is furious and smashes a glass. He supports Kathy and tells her he will never leave her side. Kathy takes sleeping pills to help her sleep, and once she has fallen asleep, Pete takes a knife from the kitchen drawer and goes searching for Nick. Arthur and Pauline wait nervously in The Vic for Pete, assuming he will instantly go there in search of Nick after learning that he has blackmailed Kathy. Dot walks into The Vic and Pete follows soon after. He pins Dot to a wall and is taken down by Arthur and Tony. Cast Regular cast *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson Guest cast *Sheena Mennell - Dulice Liecier Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *23B Albert Square *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Foodstore *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes